Kiss Me
by Tinni
Summary: This was my entry into the 2014 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange. The prompt was, "Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Shigino Kisumi/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, Shigino Kisumi, Tachibana Makoto, Fic jealous Haru; (go wild with this)"


**Kiss Me**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Makoto opened his groggy eyes and checked the clock beside his bed. 10:30 AM, Tuesday. Makoto closed his eyes and considered going back to sleep. One good thing about being in college was that he didn't have a set schedule like he had all through his schooling. Today, his classes didn't start until 3 PM and he would be done by 6. He could stay in bed and rest a bit more. Then he remembered the downside of being in college, he had to do all his own chores. Groaning he pushed himself out of bed and started to stretch as he thought about what he was going to eat for breakfast and planning the best way to do his chores.

As he went about doing his laundry. vacuuming and taking stock of what groceries he needed to pick-up, Makoto once again thought about how awesome Haru was. Haru had been living on his own since almost the start of high school. But even in middle school Haru would often cook dinner on nights his mother was going to be working late at the supermarket. Six months in and Makoto missed his mother everyday.

It was actually why he had decided not to move in with Haru from the start. Haru could take care of himself. Makoto never had and the last thing Makoto wanted was to move out of his parents house, move straight in with Haru and end-up with Haru mothering him. Makoto didn't want that. Makoto wanted to learn to pull his own weight so he could properly live with Haru and support Haru as much as Haru always supported him. But it was just so tedious.

Eventually the tedium of daily living wrapped-up with lunch and subsequent dish washing. Having decided he didn't need to get groceries today afterall, Makoto headed to college a little early. Choosing to walk the full distance to his university, which would take roughly half an hour but still ensure he was at least 5 minutes early for his class. Makoto wanted the exercise. He was part of his university's swim club but his training was more casual and Makoto had become somewhat concerned about his fitness levels. So he tried to walk all the way to his university when he could, only hopping the train when he was in a hurry.

He was halfway to his university when he noticed a man with bubblegum hair leaning against a building, absorbed in his phone. Absently Makoto wondered what the man was doing. Texting a friend or loved one? Browsing the net? Maybe he was looking up a map? As he idly tossed around the questions in his head, Makoto found himself next to the guy who suddenly pushed away from the wall and turned right into Makoto's solid frame!

"Off!" he exclaimed as he staggered back.

"I am so sorry… Kisumi!" Makoto apologetic tone turned surprised and excited as he realised who he had unexpectedly and literally bumped into.

Kisumi looked-up to see Makoto's beaming face, lean forward and smooched him on the lips. Makoto jumped back, comically so. Kisumi laughed, "Sorry, sorry," he said, "Couldn't help myself. I mean, you did say kiss me," he said with a grin.

"Eh! Don't play jokes like that!" chastised Makoto, rubbing his lips.

Kisumi laughed, "Let me make it up with you with coffee," he offered, though he knew that Makoto was good humoured enough not to mind his little joke.

"Sorry," Makoto said, his smile back in place, "I am off to class. Plus I just had lunch. But if you can make it, Haru and I meet-up for dinner around 7 PM everyday. There is a nice Ramen place nearby. The food is delicious but inexpensive. Haru and I eat there a lot," he explained, "Why don't you join us tonight? I am sure Haru will be happy to see you! But no more kissing please!" pleaded Makoto.

"What! Didn't you enjoy it?" wondered Kisumi with a grin.

"I don't think I felt anything but shock," replied Makoto, "But we'll have to talk about it more tonight," said Makoto as he got out his phone, "I need to get to class," he then proceeded to confirm he had the correct contact details for Kisumi before texting him the name and location of the ramen place and resuming his journey, picking-up his pace to make sure he wasn't late.

* * *

He'd [Haru] heard about him joining, but before he knew it, it seems like their relationship is becoming quite close. He's impressed that as always, he's the kind of guy to get along well with anyone. Not just Makoto, Kisumi is also the same kind. This must be what they call 'birds of a feather flock together'. - Chapter 2, High Speed! 2

Haru was NOT happy. Dinner was his time alone with Makoto. He did not appreciate Makoto inviting Shigino homewrecker Kisumi to crash it. Haru just knew that Kisumi would send his tempers flaring before long and sure enough, no sooner did he lay eyes on Kisumi with his inviting smile, open expression that reminded Haru that Kisumi and Makoto were bird of a feather that Haru wanted to punch something.

"Haru! Makoto!" called Kisumi as he ran towards them.

"Kisumi!" Makoto called back, waving.

"You are so mean, Makoto!" Kisumi feigned hurt, "You can't tell me to kiss you, after you put in a no kissing clause to our meeting."

"But you already stole a kiss from me!" protested Makoto.

"What?" asked Haru, trying to keep his voice level even as his blood started to boil.

"I smooched Makoto on the lips this afternoon," Kisumi owned-up without a hint of shame and a bright smile, "It's a joke I started playing recently. Mostly with Sosuke because it flusters him so much. Everytime he says my name, I smooch him. Since Makoto and I were alone, I couldn't resist giving him a smooch too, just to see how he would react," he explained with a grin, "But I was disappointed. Makoto was just shocked. Sosuke has better expressions."

"Well don't do it again," warned Haru darkly, "And don't try it with me!"

"Haru-chan?" whispered Makoto, a bit troubled by the dark aura Haru was emanating.

Kisumi, however, seemed oblivious to Haru's foul mood. Instead he laughed heartily and said, "Don't worry! I only kiss cute girls and guys at least as tall as me! Bending down to kiss a guy is just not my style!"

If looks could kill, Kisumi would be dead at the hands of Haru's glare. "Ah! Why don't we head to the restaurant," suggested Makoto, trying to rescue the situation, "I am getting really hungry," Kisumi agreed and followed Makoto the few remains steps to the restaurant and went inside. Haru took a moment to compose himself and make a mental note to tell Makoto to not invite annoying, Makoto stealing, Makoto kissing interlopers to their dinner dates. His emotions sufficiently under control, Haru headed inside as well.

* * *

"I am studying regional sciences at the local university," explained Kisumi, "It's actually what I want to do because I want to get a local government job. Plus my grandparents are getting old, Hayato is still young and both of my parents work. By going to the local university, I get to stay close and help my family out too as needed."

"You are a good son," said Makoto beaming, much to Haru's annoyance because why did Makoto have to smile so much at Kisumi! "But what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"Yes Mako-thief," thought Haru, "Why are you here to ruin my peace of mind."

"My university offers a few courses in partnership with Tokyo University," Kisumi informed them, "So from time to time, I get to come to Tokyo for special workshops and stuff."

"That's great!" said Makoto, "Maybe we can hangout more." Haru snapped his chopsticks in half, "Haru?" Makoto asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," said Haru, annoyed with himself for letting Shigino the too friendly Kisumi get to him, "How is Yamazaki doing?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's complicated," owned Kisumi, his good mood deflating a bit, "He's working at his father's fishing operation and he's taking some classes at my university related to business and the fishing industry. But he's rather empty. I know it sounds weird but Sosuke has a huge heart that was always filled with dreams of swimming, specifically swimming with Rin," Kisumi explained, "Now all he has are memories and a whole lot of pain. I mean, he got surgery on his shoulder because apparently he promised Rin he would think about trying to return to swimming. So he's getting rehab and stuff. But I don't think he's heart is in it. But I think he's improving," Kisumi added, brightening up a bit, "Recently Sosuke seems to have gotten really interested in the local fishing industry, especially its future and the fish stock of the sea around our home. Sosuke is passionate. He just needs something to channel his passion into and he'll be fine! The fishing thing might be it!"

"Sustainable fishing is important," comment Makoto sincerely, "I am sure someone with Yamazaki-kun's drive and passion could make a lot of difference."

"Well anything is better than Sosuke becoming an empty shell of a human who doesn't so much live as exist," replied Kisumi the love and concern for his old friends shining through.

"Is it really that bad?" wondered Makoto, his natural concern overflowing.

"I am sure he's going to be fine," pipped in Haru, not wanting Makoto to be overly concerned about a situation they could do nothing to improve.

"Haru's right," agreed Kisumi, "Sosuke is strong. He's just a bit lost at the moment but I am sure he'll find his path soon."

Haru found himself hoping that Sosuke would become obsessed with Kisumi and thus make the best friend thief too busy to pester Makoto. Not that he said anything out loud.

* * *

"It was fun, wasn't it Haru?" asked Makoto, as they headed toward the station.

Haru didn't answer, instead he said, "Come home with me tonight."

"Eh? But doesn't Haru have practice early tomorrow? Plus my first class is pretty early too," Makoto pointed out.

"Your class isn't that early, besides, I washed the clothes you left behind last time," Haru explained, "So you can just go to class from my place."

Makoto was silent for a moment, "Haru? Did you mind Kisumi kissing me?" he asked.

As an answer, Haru reached out and clasped Makoto's hand and whispered, "Baka Makoto."

* * *

If Makoto's here, just that is enough. - Chapter 8, High Speed! 2

They make love that night, slow and sweet. Makoto using his body to apologise, even if he didn't fully understand why Haru was so upset. Because Kisumi was just teasing. Nothing more. It wasn't as if Kisumi actually liked Makoto in that way or anything. For his part Haru wanted to make sure Makoto was here, Makoto was with him, like he always has been. Because he didn't want to be where Makoto wasn't.

Makoto didn't understand, could never understand what it was like for Haru. Makoto, oblivious Makoto didn't see the looks he got from girls and guys. Makoto didn't seem to notice how Kisumi's gaze soften and he smiled longingly when he looked at Makoto. They all wanted Makoto. It's always been like this. Always.

Haru had no memory of a time before Makoto. Even his earliest memory involved Makoto's smiling face. Makoto had just always been with him and always, always others have tried to come between them. To try and take away his Makoto! When Haru was young, he would lash out. Knock away drawings, toys, spill juice. One time he even said out loud that Makoto was his as he clung to Makoto, refusing to be separated even as the teacher insisted Makoto was sick and needed to be sent home early, without Haru. His tantrums always upset Makoto, who did not care for the tension and conflict Haru's behaviour created. Although he always took pains to assure Haru that he was Haru's and did his best to smooth things over, with the teacher, with Haru, with their kindergarten playmates. But then Haru's grandmother had sat him down and explained that a person couldn't belong to another person.

"And if you try to make someone belong to you, you'll just end-up hurting them," she had explained, "Because it would be like caging a bird that longs to be free. You don't want to cage Makoto do you?" Haru didn't. Haru just wanted Makoto to be always with him.

"Haru," Makoto called him into the present, called him away from his memories, kissing him softly, "I am here," he said simply. Haru snuggled into Makoto's large, cuddly frame and nodded against his chest. Yes, Makoto was here and Haru was where he wanted to be.

* * *

"Did I really upset Haru that much?" Kisumi asked as he and Makoto sat at a coffee shop nursing their lattes.

Makoto nodded, "I know you didn't mean anything by it, but please don't do it again."

"What if I did mean something by it?" Kisumi asked suddenly.

"Kisumi…."

"Makoto, you really are a wishy-washy guy you know," said Kisumi, smiling sadly, "Break a guy's heart properly already!" Makoto looked confused, Kisumi laughed, "It's okay," he said, "It's not like I didn't know that there was no space between you and Haru. Plus its not like I want to break you guys up. You too are just so amazing that I just can't help but want a piece of it. Even if its just a stolen kiss," he explained, looking wistful, "All I seem to do is attract vapid girls and swallow guys who are just interested in my looks."

"Yama… Yamazaki-kun is different right?" asked Makoto, he wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to do. Change the subject? Maybe but he also did want to know if Kisumi had falled for Sosuke. If Kisumi, his friend, was going to be okay.

"Yeah, he's different," Kisumi agreed, "But he's a dead-end too. At least it feels that way most of the time. Ah," Kisumi smiled sadly, "Maybe I am doomed!"

"Don't say that!" said Makoto, "You are a wonderful person. Kind, cool and so full of love! You'll definitely find someone."

"But not you," it's wasn't really a question. Makoto didn't know how to reply, so he kept silent. Kisumi laughed, "Well, you and Haru never did strike me as people interested in threesomes," Makoto blushed redder than a Tomato, making Kisumi laugh, "I guess I'll keep working on Sosuke for now. Who knows, I might get lucky," he said with a grin.

* * *

Friday night was usually the night when most people went out. But that was the night Makoto and Haru stayed in and cooked at home. Their first home cooked dinner of the week. Although Makoto couldn't help but wonder if they should have just gotten take-away given Haru had so far, slipped with the knife while cutting, almost burnt the mackerel and nearly ruined the rice. But Haru couldn't help himself given that Makoto had been recounting his conversation with Shigino Makoto-luster Kisumi from earlier in the day.

Haru was disturbed and unsettlingly intrigued by Kisumi's frank declarations. But everytime he imagined Kisumi touching Makoto, Haru saw red! So it was a strange situation where Haru wondered what it would be like to have a threesome with Kisumi but any attempts to imagine it just made him want to break something. He was, Haru concluded by the time meal was done and they were washing the dishes, too possessive of Makoto for threesomes.

"I hope Kisumi finds someone," Haru said as he and Makoto turned in for the night, "He deserves it but he doesn't deserve you," Haru emphasised.

"Haru… I am not that…"

"You are."

"But Haru's more…"

"Whatever I am in the water, I am just normal on land."

"Haru…"

"Just kiss me Makoto," and so Makoto kissed Haru slowly and long into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was my entry into the 2014 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange. The prompt was,

Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Shigino Kisumi/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, Shigino Kisumi, Tachibana Makoto, Fic  
jealous Haru; (go wild with this)


End file.
